Precipice
by Evolution-obsessed
Summary: UPDATED 3-28: Hunter wants what he can't have. (Randy, Stacy, Hunter, Trish etc.)
1. Meet Mr And Mrs Perfect

Title: Precipice

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I owned Hunter.

Summary: Hunter wants what he can't have. (Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Triple H etc.)

Rating: R for sex and language.

Author's Note: I don't much care for this couple but figured 'what the hell'. Reviews are very much welcome as are flames :) but constructive criticism is preferred.

Chapter 1

Raw had just gone off the air and in a back hall of the Staples Arena Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler were whispering quietly with one another.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Randy said, his voice dripping with innuendo. He and Stacy had been dating for the last five months and tonight he was hoping that they'd be moving on to the next level.

Stacy giggled. "I dunno Randy," she batted her eyes coyly, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Randy raised his eyebrows and wrapped his arms securely around Stacy's tiny waist. "Well," he began kissing a small path along her shoulder, "I was hoping," another kiss, this time at the base of her neck, "that we could pawn the limo off Hunter," he smiled against her skin, "get back to the hotel," a kiss at the corner of her mouth, "and…"

"And," Stacy prodded.

Randy laid a soft kiss on her lips. "And…go from there."

Stacy playfully slapped him on the chest. "Randy you are such a tease."

Randy's eyes darkened with desire and he leaned his forehead against Stacy's, "Find out tonight if I'm a tease." Randy pulled Stacy against him and thrust his hips flush against Stacy's, letting her feel his desire for her. Stacy gasped in surprise.

"Look at me."

Stacy could barely breathe and when she looked up at Randy her eyes were nearly glazed over, such was her lust for this man who held her so tenderly, yet so firmly in his arms. Once her eyes locked with his steely blue gaze, she was lost and Randy covered her lips with his own, letting her feel his passion for her, letting her feel every emotion he had for her.

Randy was scared to admit it, but he felt something deeply intense for Stacy Keibler. Was it love? He couldn't say, but he could say that he had never felt this way about anyone before in his life.

He was used to the wam bam thank ya ma'am school of Randy Orton which consisted mainly of stiff drinks, boxes of Trojans and one night stands with nameless faceless broads. But with Stacy Keibler it was different.

They started out as friends—had been friends for 3 months before he grew the balls to ask her out. Then it took him three weeks before their first kiss. And so here they were,four months later, they had only just begun to share hotel rooms, but even still, they spent their nights talking and just simply enjoying each other's company. They had an easy companionship and they shared many of the same likes and dislikes. Indeed, with Stacy, it had been different.

Randy wasn't the type to be monogamous. He had never had a relationship with a woman where he wasn't in another one with someone else. Quite frankly, he was an asshole. He was insatiable, but there was just something about Stacy, something so right about her. No more women on the side, no more cheating. He'd everything he wanted in Stacy.

For some reason, Randy was cautious with Stacy. But for tonight, he'd made up his mind. Tonight he was throwing caution out the window and opening up to her. He didn't know if he could find the words to tell her how he felt, this burning in his soul, but if he couldn't say it, then by God, he would show her.

Randy took Stacy's slim hand in his, "C'mon, let's get out of here."


	2. More Perfection And Enter The Hunter

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews guys, they go a long way in making me believe there are actually people out there reading this lol. Here's the next part. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Randy grinned devilishly as he looked at Stacy—letting her walk in front of him. Everyone in the back had nicknamed her 'Legs', but only he was lucky enough to know how long and glorious they were first hand. He snickered. She looked beyond sexy in her short black leather skirt and silver halter top. The things he wanted to do to her. His thoughts were getting a little carried away and the night had only just begun.

"After you." Randy said as he held the door open for Stacy.

'Such manners,' Stacy thought. Mrs. Orton would be proud.

"Who knew Randy Orton would be such a gentleman?" Stacy said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Only for you doll, only for you," Randy said flashing a dark grin.

"Just this way, Mr. Orton," the bouncer said, leading Randy and Stacy to a VIP section of the club.

Randy wrapped one arm protectively around Stacy's waist, letting everyone know that she was his and his only. "You look beautiful tonight," Randy said, his lips close to Stacy's ear.

"You're not so shabby yourself Randall." She eyed him seductively. He was dressed in black from head to toe, the top three buttons of his silk dress shirt open. She had never known another man to radiate pure lust the way Randy did.

The bouncer led them to a corner booth that had a fantastic view of the dance floor and as they sat down, Randy promptly pulled Stacy onto his lap. "Much better," Randy said smugly.

Their lips met in a rough kiss, teeth and lips clashing, tasting one another. "I love you," Randy said, his eyes dark, their foreheads pressed against one another.

Stacy smirked. "Thanks."

Randy feigned being put off. "Thanks is all I get?"

Stacy grew more smug. "I suppose," she said nonchalantly.

"You suppose?" Randy said acting shocked. "Well then, I suppose that I'll just have to do this!" Randy said then promptly began tickling her.

"Stop it! Stop it you asshole!" Stacy screeched as she laughed, all the while trying to fight back but finding it difficult as she was trapped between Randy and the table. She smacked him, but to no avail across his chest.

"Say it!" Randy said, laughing like a mad man, high on love, "Say it!" He crushed her against him as she thrashed on his lap wildly, doing more to excite him than she could ever understand as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

"Fine Fine!" Stacy managed to say in between hiccoughs. Randy finally relented. Stacy managed to regulate her breathing. Her eyes met his, shining with sincerity.

"I love you Randy."

There was no smugness on Randy's face, just sheer joy. He never seemed to grow tired of those words, especially from her lips. "Say it again," he said quietly.

"I love you Randy Orton, more than anything in the world."

Randy kissed her gently on her lips and breathed deeply. "I love you Stacy, I love you so much."

* * *

Hunter stared bitterly at the amber liquid in his shot glass—because if he wasn't looking at his shot glass then he'd be forced to watch the sickening display on the other side of the club.

Randy and Stacy.

So in love.

So sweet it made his teeth hurt.

They were the WWE's perfect couple, practically Barbie and Ken. Handsome guy meets the hot girl, they fall in love, and the rest is history. They were the perfect couple. Hunter Hearst Helmsley made it so.

Oh Hunter knew all about their torrid love affair. He was after all, Randy's mentor and had heard of all of Randy's feelings, all the emotion he had for Stacy—his fear of wanting to become more than friends, of their first kiss, of their first night together. Hunter knew everything, down to the last detail. Hunter had advised and encouraged their relationship. Indeed, he knew everything.

Hunter cursed himself, having never felt more stupid in his life. Why did he subject himself to this torture?. Why did he ever let himself in on the most intimate details of Randy and Stacy's love life? Yes, Randy willingly gave it to him, naively having the most implicit trust in Hunter, but all the same, Hunter instigated himself into knowing about the relationship, and why?

Because he was a dumb fuck. Because he thought he could live vicariously through Randy Orton.

Because he was in love with Stacy Keibler.

Hunter put the shot glass down slowly on the bar, closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

He'd blown his chance, his dreams with her all those years ago. True, they'd never been together, but they had always been close. From the first moment he had met her, he'd fallen. Beautiful, intelligent, humble and so incredibly graceful. He'd never met anyone like her before in his life.

Of course she didn't quite see it that way. For Stacy, Hunter was the big protective brother, someone to confide in. She trusted him.

And he? He loved her.

Hunter looked at the thick golden band upon his left hand.

All his life he'd been manipulating. Always positioning, always jockeying for an advantage, a route to put him on top. He was smart and he knew it. He was charming and he knew it. How else would he get so far in life but being ten steps ahead of everyone else?

He had everything: the trophy wife in Stephanie McMahon, the ear of the father-in-law Vince McMahon and the world heavyweight championship. He should be happy. Everything he'd ever wanted, he had. Everything he thought he'd wanted.

Wanted, but not needed.

One thing.

One person.

And he would have it all.

Hunter glanced around the club. Randy and Stacy were locked in an embrace, giggling like children.

He would put an end to that.


	3. An Announcement And A Letter

**Author's Note: **Once again, thank you for the reviews, I truly appreciate every single one :) This is the next part. It's on the short side, sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 3**

The spring in Stacy's step and the smile that threatened to split her face in two were unmistakable as she searched the arena for the right room.

The night previous could not have been more perfect.

Randy had proposed.

No one knew of their engagement yet. She wanted to make sure that _he_ knew first.

This morning she had woken up to a room full of roses—24 bouquets to be exact.

In her life, she'd never been so completely swept off her feet. Not by David, not by Andrew.

Only Randy.

Randy Orton. Randy Orton. Randy Orton. She felt like a kid—writing his name everywhere. Mrs. Randy Orton. Mrs. Keibler-Orton. Mrs. Orton. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it.

After she had awoken they made love. He was so gentle, so caring. Just thinking about the things he did to her made her feel light-headed. She didn't used to believe in that missing your 'other half' crap and bullshit about soul mates, but with Randy, it just felt right.

Stacy had never been so happy.

And she had one person to thank it for.

Her grin widened as she knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened, Stacy leapt into his arms.

"You old bastard," Stacy said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Hunter felt a wave of heat overcome him. Usually he was so in control, but there was something about Stacy, he'd like to think it was her purity, her complete sincerity, which almost made him forget himself.

"What's all this about?" Hunter asked grinning as he rested his arms on her hips, enjoying the feel of being this close to her.

Stacy kissed his other cheek and looked into his eyes. "I'm in love with Randy. And it's all thanks to you."

The mention of Randy's name from her mouth set him on edge, but as always, he hid his emotions well. After all, his plan was set. It was only a matter of time.

"You deserve happiness Stace." Hunter said.

Stacy rested her cheek against his chest. "You made me believe it. After Andrew I—"

Hunter cupped her cheek and tipped her face to look at him. "Don't think about him Stace, you've got Randy now and you're happy."

Stacy smiled, "I am Hunter, I am. If you hadn't told me I was an idiot for not going after him…God, Randy makes me so happy." Stacy blubbered. "And, there's something," she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Hunter prodded.

Stacy closed her eyes as she said her next words, "I'm getting married."

Hunter's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected this, not this soon at least, and once again he held his mask. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Hunter," Stacy said grinning as she held up her hand to show him her ring.

Hunter looked to appraise the ring, as though he actually gave a damn, "As long as you're happy," Hunter said returning a matching grin though he felt like vomiting..

"You're the best, Hunter." Stacy said and she meant it. Hunter was the best. He'd been so good to her. She was so glad to have a friend like him. "And don't tell anyone, especially Randy, but he's going to ask you to be his best man, but you didn't hear it from me, so be sure to act surprised."

Hunter gave a slight chuckle, "Speaking of Randy, where is he in all this excitement?" Hunter asked.

"In the locker room. I told him I wanted to tell you personally."

"Oh really?"

"You should be honored, you're the first one to find out." Stacy said smugly.

"I am honored." Hunter said, not minding the lie, he'd been lying most of his life, what was one more in the grand scheme of things? There would be more to come, and he'd start with this one. "You know, I think you guys are gonna make it," Hunter said with a casual shrug.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Gee Hunt, thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Oh, it's what I live for," Hunter replied with a small smirk. "Now go back to your man and let everyone else hear the good news."

Hunter guided her towards the door and held it open for her. For a moment, Hunter felt a twinge of regret for what he was planning to do. He did like Randy, after all, he'd hand-picked him to be in Evolution. But Hunter never let friendship get in the way of his goals. And ultimately guilt would be nothing but a fleeting emotion. This feeling would pass and he would finally get what he deserved.

"Thank you, Hunter. You're so good to me," Stacy said as she held his hand.

Perhaps she would feel different if she had seen the feral glint in his eyes.

* * *

Trish Stratus pulled her gym bag out of her locker, watching curiously as a slip of paper fell out of it.

It was an envelope.

Eyebrows furrowed, she opened it. It was a note accompanied with a plastic card.

Trish felt her blood freeze and her breathe shorten.

What the fuck was this all about?

* * *

"You good to go?" Adam asked sporting a grin, looking forward to their date.

"I can't, something just came up," Trish said, feigning a tone of urgency in her voice as she shouldered her gym bag on her left shoulder. In her right hand she clutched the note tightly as if she were holding on to it for dear life.

"What happened?" Adam said, trying to keep in step with her as Trish was seemingly running out of the arena.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I just can't."

"I'll give you a ride," Adam offered.

Trish stopped, prompting Adam to do the same. "No, I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Adam asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes." Trish said instantly, but she knew she was lying. She kept on walking, leaving Adam in the middle of the hallway.

Adam looked on, unable to say anything as Trish strode briskly down the hallway and out of his line of vision.


End file.
